As the quantity of information produced increases, the data storage resources available to store the information must also increase. Accordingly, conventional storage devices, such as semiconductor memories, magnetic, and optical storage devices have continued to increase in capacity. New storage paradigms have also arisen to accommodate the need for increased storage capacity. For example, Internet-based storage services (also called cloud storage systems or Internet storage systems) allow a user to store information, such as computer files, in a remote location via the Internet. The storage devices of an Internet-based storage service may be geographically distant from the user's computing system, and communicate with the user's computing system via a variety of different network types including local area networks and wide area networks in addition to the Internet. An Internet-based storage service may be managed by the user himself, an entity associated with the user, such as an information technology group of a corporation associated with the user, or a third party that offers the storage service commercially, for private or public use.